


Relationships and siblings are not a good mix

by sophiakuso



Series: Hetalia Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anyway I'm gonna go to bed now, BAMF Canada (Hetalia), F/M, Hope you all enjoy this, I am so tired, I didn't want this angst, I just wanted fluff dammit, I was gonna write a scene about Canada kissing Germany, I wrote this in three hours, M/M, Mentions of Death, Slight mention of America/Mexico, This is what came of it, This is what happens when I write, This shit happens, World War II, honey nut feelios, mentions of WWII casualties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiakuso/pseuds/sophiakuso
Summary: Matthew had never really been an impatient person.  He liked to think he was quite overly patient, actually.  He liked to think he could put up with anything.Evidently, he was very, very wrong.





	Relationships and siblings are not a good mix

Matthew had never really been an impatient person.  He liked to think he was quite overly patient, actually.  He liked to think he could put up with anything.

 

Evidently, he was very, very  _ wrong _ .

 

One of the things he liked to think he was patient about was his brother, especially when Alfred would ask question after question about him and his personal life and things that his brother had no business knowing about.  A short list of these things Alfred asked about quite frequently as of late would be: his romantic life, who his secret boyfriend was, why he was making so many trips to Europe recently, why he wouldn’t tell anyone about it, and why Justin Trudeau was so god damned hot or if he was married because  _ hot damn _ .  Thankfully, whenever Alfred would try to come over, Matthew was usually absent.  His recent trips to Europe were Top Secret™ and quite frequent so Alfred would usually just end up going back to his own house and sulk for a while.

 

At the moment, there was a break during a world meeting and Matthew was growing increasingly annoyed with his brother’s constant stream of chatter and questions.  All the words were blending together in a stream of annoying and all Matthew could really think about through the noise was how he could possibly get away from his clingy brother and go over to Ludwig so they could talk.

 

The Canadian and German had been dating for nearly six months now.  They’d agreed it would be best to keep their relationship a secret from the other nations; too many eyes, to many opinions and objections would be voiced, it would just be a hassle and they’d have to give certain details that they would both prefer remain private.  They’d also agreed it would be less inconvenient for Matthew to come to Germany so they could go on their dates, and the only one who seemed to know about them was Gilbert; the albino had given his seal of approval with a thumbs up and stated simply that he would castrate both of them if he lost any sleep due to explicit activities.

 

Right now, Matt wanted nothing more than to go over to Ludwig and kiss him until he couldn’t speak for an hour.  He wanted to make Ludwig blush so hard that he fainted from the blood rushing to his face.  He wanted to drag him off to a cafe and vent to him about how his brother so very  _ annoying _ and how he wanted to just sew his mouth shut for a day so he could get some peace and quiet.

 

It wasn’t until Alfred mentioned castrating his Top Secret Boyfriend ™ that he really snapped.

 

“I mean, I’m all for you getting a life, Bro, but honestly if this guy breaks your heart, I’m going to castrate him.  Like, I love you, Bro, I really do, and I wanna protect you from whatever this asshole is doing to--”

 

Whatever Alfred was about to say was cut off very suddenly when Matthew stood up, knocking over his chair and started stomping around the large ovular table in the meeting room where everyone was sitting and waiting for the meeting to begin.  Everyone slowly went silent as he made his way towards the podium near the front of the room, a low growling sound rumbling from the Canadian personification.  As he made his way slowly towards the front of the room, Ludwig had been preparing to start the meeting.  He was standing at the podium looking through his presentation papers and his notes, muttering to himself in soft German.  When he heard Matthew coming near, he lifted his head and looked up at the Canadian, frowning in concern as the blond came nearer and nearer.

 

“Um… Matthew?”  He called, though he didn’t have much time to be concerned.  Matthew finally reached him wrapped an arm around his shoulders and another around his waist.  The next motion was quick, the Canadian’s strength keeping Ludwig firmly in his arms while he dipped the German personification backwards.  Ludwig yelped in surprise but the noise was quickly muffled by lips atop his own.

 

Matthew closed his eyes as he started kissing his boyfriend, earning surprised-yet-pleased noises from the German in his arms.  Ludwig slowly melted in his arms, reaching up to tangle his fingers into long blond curls, his own eyes closing as he enjoyed the kiss and forgot completely about their audience.

 

The entire room was silent while the two blonds kissed, Matthew not letting up for what seemed a very long time.  Everyone in the meeting room had their mouths agape and their eyes wide while the two kissed rather passionately.  The silence was deafening--or rather, it would’ve been had it not been for the occasional wet sound of lips upon lips coming from the couple at the front of the room.

 

When Matthew was done, he stood Ludwig back up and pulled away from his face, straightening out his clothes that had somehow gotten rather rumpled up in the process of kissing the German.  Matthew glared at Alfred, who was the most surprised looking out of all the countries in the room; his mouth was agape, his eyes were wide, he looked slightly disturbed, and his right eyebrow was twitching.  The Canadian flipped his brother the bird and promptly exited the meeting room, stomping the entire way down the hallway.

 

Ludwig, however, was in a daze, blushing a bit while some of his slicked back hair fell out of place and he blinked a few times, trying to focus.  He was unsuccessful for the moment, reaching a hand up to press his palm against his cheek, as if trying to feel for something to ground himself.

 

And then there was an uproar.

 

Alfred screamed.  “ _ MY EYES!!  MY VIRGIN EYES!!  I HAVE BEEN TAINTED!! _ ”

 

Francis put his hand over his heart and started sobbing, pressing the back of his palm over his forehead and wailing. “My baby boy has grown up!  Ooooh how I am wounded by this realization!”

 

Arthur was muttering to himself with wide eyes, his hands pressed on top of his head.

 

Cuba, Netherlands, Ukraine, and Seychelles were all nodding to each other and exchanging coins; there had been a betting pool as to when Matthew would get fed up with Alfred and finally just kiss whomever his Top Secret Boyfriend ™ was.  Seychelles had won and she was currently collecting money from a begrudging Cuba.

 

The other nations were in a tizzy while Gilbert, who had tagged along for a show during the meeting, patted his brother on the back and tried to get him back to the real world.  (He was secretly quite proud of his little brother.  It had been ages since the two young nations had done any sort of PDA and he was glad he didn’t have to cover for them anymore.  He was sick of lying to people, it wasn’t his thing.)

 

And that, dear readers, is how Matthew Williams came out to his friends and family and the rest of the world.

 

A few hours later, Matthew was beating up a punching bag at the local gym when Alfred walked into the empty training room, stepping closer to his brother with an annoyed frown.  “So,” he said through a sigh, looking at the punching bag that Matthew was making defined dents in.  “You’re super secret boyfriend that you’ve been visiting europe for is Ludwig.  Gotta say, I didn’t see that one coming.”  he was silent for a moment before he looked up at Matthew over his square glasses, raising an eyebrow. “Didn’t you used to hate him?  I mean… he  _ did _ start the whole Second World War and all.  Nazis and all that.”

 

Matthew paused in his punching--he wasn’t even wearing gloves over his hands, just wrapped some gauze over his hands and was punching--before he held onto the bag with both his hands, taking a shaky deep breath and resting his forehead against the sandbag.  “It’s not like that,” he said, his voice sharp and rough around the edges.  He wasn’t so soft spoken at the moment, he knew how to use his voice when he wanted.  “He’s different.  You and I both know he didn’t want that war and conflict… He wanted it just as much as you wanted the war with Iraq.”

 

Alfred’s frown only deepened a bit and he shoved his hands in his pockets.  “Look, man, just because neither of us wanted it doesn’t mean it didn’t happen.  He did a lot of stupid shit--”

 

“And so did you.  But look at you now, Al.  You’re an international superpower.  You have a great economy, you give your citizens opportunites, you have one of the strongest militaries on record.  Everyone wants to be you.”  Matthew lifted his head from the sandbag but didn’t move any more than that, still holding the bag between his hands.  “Lud knows he made mistakes.  He very deeply regrets them.  Just because I can reconsile with him and you can’t doesn’t mean that I can’t date him or whomever else I choose.”

 

Alfred huffed and threw his hands into the air in exasperation. “But--But he might be manipulating you!  He lies--everyone lies!  How do you know he doesn’t have other intentions?”

 

Matthew glared at Alfred over his shoulder, straightening his back and frowning at the American.  “You mean like you have other intentions for María?”

 

Alfred’s cheeks flushed red and he looked away from his brother, huffing.  “That’s different.  Mexico and I--we’re different.  I’m not dating a former Nazi.”

 

“No, but you’re dating a former illegal immigrant.  Is that not considered the same thing in your country?  Could’a fooled me by the way your citizens and politicians act.”

 

Alfred glared angrily at his brother.  “What even is your problem!  I thought we were cool!”

 

Matthew turned and growled loudly, snarling and baring his teeth at the personification behind him.  “And I thought you were supportive of my endeavors but here we are arguing about whether or not I can date the personification of Germany!”  Matthew started walking away from Alfred, huffing angrily as he started to unwrap the gauze from his hands.  “You just don’t accept that people can be sorry for their mistakes.  You don’t understand what he’s gone through, what he’s done to make up for what he did in the past century.  You don’t get what he feels every time he wakes up and thinks he’s back in the Soviet Union fighting for his life and his brother’s land.  You don’t understand the pain he still feels of all those people his own leader sent to be slaughtered.  You just don’t understand the pain he feels, the remorse, the absolute hatred he feels for himself and his mistakes.  You think you have the right to be angry?  Well so does the rest of the world.  Yeah, people are still angry about the world wars.  I’m still angry about it too.  I lost a lot of my own people in those wars, Alfred, you don’t know what I went through to get him to even talk about it.”  He threw the gauze at Alfred, who caught it midair with a stunned sort of curiosity.  Matthew continued to glare at the other blond while grabbing hold of his duffle bag that he used for his gym equipment.  “Just because you don’t understand something doesn’t mean it’s bad or evil or can’t be handled with respect and dignity.  If you just took the time to get to know him, you’d know he’s not like that, and never had been.  So why don’t you just  _ shut up _ and  _ get out _ !”  He stormed out of the gym, leaving a very stunned and curious Alfred behind.

 

Alfred looked down at the gauze in his hands, feeling concern and guilt expand in his chest and harden like concrete, weighing him down.  The gauze were bloodied, sweaty, and it was clear Matthew had been quite bothered and angry.  He took a deep breath and sighed.

 

It was an hour later that Alfred found himself in front of what he knew to be Ludwig’s hotel room.  The German always stayed at The Marriott hotels in the USA, said they had always provided excellent customer service in the past.  Alfred, however, was now reconsidering if he should be doing this.  Before he could regret his decision, however, he raised a gloved hand and knocked thrice against the door.  It didn’t even take thirty seconds for Ludwig to open the door.  His hair was falling out of its usual slicked back position and his tie had been removed, the first few buttons of his shirt unbuttoned.  Clearly he hadn’t been expecting guests, because he had a mug of coffee in his hand and he looked quite surprised.  The German blinked once, twice, then sputtered, opening the door more so he could face Alfred.  “Alfred?  Wh… what’re you doing here?  I thought you were going to have dinner with Arthur, Francis, and Matthew…?”

 

Alfred shrugged and shoved his hands in the pockets of his bomber jacket, expression blank.  “I can always catch them later.  I just really need to talk to you.”  A moment of silence passed between the two blonds, Ludwig looking very confused.  “... About Matt.”  That was when Ludwig seemed to understand.

 

The German sputtered again and he stepped aside to let Alfred inside the hotel room, seeming quite flustered.  “Yes--of course--I just--”  He paused to take a deep breath and he shut the door after Alfred stepped inside the hotel room, going towards the desk near the windows of the bedroom.  “I want you to know that I didn’t expect him to--to kiss me like that in front of everyone.  He and I wanted to keep things secret, at least for a while.”  He smiled sadly and looked down at his coffee, rubbing his index fingers against the hotel logo embossed on the mug.  “Lots of people are still quite… cautious of me.  I would completely understand if Matthew chose to break things off simply because his family or friends didn’t approve of me.”

 

Alfred was silent for a moment before he sat down on the edge of the neatly made bed, folding his hands while his elbows rested against his knees.  “I mean, I’m not sure quite what I think of this yet, I’ll admit.”  The blond american snorted and reached up to scratch his head, smiling nervously. “I’ll even admit that Matt ‘n I had a rather intense argument earlier at the gym nearby.  I think he might still be blowing off steam.  I said some things that made him real angry.”

 

Ludwig’s eyebrows knit together in concern, his lips pressing into a thin line of worry.  It took him a moment to respond, looking down at his coffee forlornly.  “I… I see.  So you don’t approve… I understand, I’m not exactly known for my reputation as a lover.”  He snorted and smiled sadly.  “I didn’t exactly make a good first impression when Feliciano and I were together…”

 

Alfred raised an eyebrow before he leaned forward a bit, smiling in what he hoped was a reassuring way.  “Well, after Matt n’ I argued… It got me thinkin’.  I don’t really know your side of the story.  Of World War Two ‘n all.  So… I was kinda hopin’... We could talk?”

 

Ludwig looked up in genuine surprise and awe.  “You… You want to know  _ my _ side of the story?”  He was silent for a moment before he reached up to scratch at his chin; he had a bit of stubble appearing, it was clear he needed to shave the next morning.  “I… I will freely admit that no one’s really asked that of me before…  Most people simply want to keep their distance.  Though I don’t blame them, in all honesty I would too if I knew someone that caused the death of over six million innocent people…”

 

Alfred blinked and then smiled a little once more. “Well, that’s kinda what I’m talking about.  See, Matt said that if I get to know you then I’d understand better.  I just wanna protect my brother, y’know?  I’m sure you’d do the same for Gil.”

 

Ludwig stiffened and he nodded, frowning in that too-serious way of his. “Of course I would.  I love my brother dearly.”  He looked up at Alfred cautiously, raising an eyebrow at the American.  “And… you’re sure about this?  It’s not exactly a story that’s very pleasant.”

 

Alfred nodded firmly, still smiling.

 

Ludwig snorted and nodded a bit, setting his coffee mug on the desk and mimicking Alfred’s posture.  “Alright then.  We’ll be here a while, make sure you don’t accidentally blow someone off.  We might need to order dinner as well, this is a rather lengthy story of mine.”

 

~~~~~~

 

A moment of silence passed between the two blonds and Alfred looked quite stunned.  Nearly three entire hours had passed while Ludwig had told his story and in that time they’d ordered food, drunk four cups of coffee between them (Ludwig had three and Alfred had one), and were now sitting across from each other on the large bed, legs folded beneath them and emptied food plates in their laps respectively.  Ludwig was just finishing his long story, pushing the last scraps of his liver sausage around his plate.

 

“... And so, after the official dissolution of Prussia, it all kind of went mundane.  Gilbert had to travel to the USSR with Ivan and he never really has been the same since.  He won’t give any details about his stay there, but I have my suspicions.  We all know Ivan was never really in his right mind during the Cold War.  But during that time, with the help of Arthur and Francis and your presidents, I was able to rebuild for the most part.  It’s still a work in progress, I suppose, as are most economies.  I’ve had better bosses since then.  I’ve made great efforts in ensuring that the youths of Germany have easy access to education and jobs.  It’s always the young ones who have the most trouble, you know.”  he took one last bite of his liver sausage and then set his plate aside on his bed, groaning through a sigh.  “I’ve been trying to push for more monuments for those lost during the world wars.  So many innocent people died because of me… I’d like to honor them and their families.  I truly regret everything that was done and I’d like to someday make up for it.  For now, I suppose the best I can do is keep up contact with Israel.  That boy is doing so well, I’m so incredibly proud of him.”  He smiled fondly a bit before he nervously glanced at Alfred, who had been listening intently.  The German was silent for a moment before slouching a bit, twiddling his thumbs in his lap.  “So… that’s about it.  I’ve gotten to the Here and Now ™.  Is there anything you had questions about or… comments or concerns?”

 

Alfred looked contemplative for a moment before shaking his head a bit, smiling a bit.  “No, I can truly say that I don’t.”  He looked to Ludwig with a small smile, reaching forward to take his hand and give it a squeeze.  “Thanks.  For sharing that, I mean.  I know it’s not easy to go through that stuff, let alone talk about it.”

 

Ludwig narrowed his eyes at the American.  “You’re being suspiciously calm.  Did I do something wrong?”

 

Alfred rolled his eyes and leaned back, stretching his arms over his head and hearing his back give a few  _ pop! _ noises.  “Dude, you’re  _ way _ too concerned about shit for your own good.  You’ll give yourself an ulcer if you’re not careful.”

 

Ludwig snorted.  “Too late for that.  Doctor says I’ve already got one.”

 

Alfred hummed in thought, standing up and shoving his hands back into his pockets.  “You and me both.  Anyway, I should get going.  I’ve gotta go find Matt and apologize.  I’m sure he’s still livid.”

 

Ludwig blinked and then stood as well, straightening his clothes. “In that case, tell him I expect him to talk things out with you calmly instead of shouting at you.  He’s quite passionate when he gets out of his shell.  I’ve had the pleasure of witnessing him playing hockey, it’s… quite the spectacle.”  He smiled fondly at the memory while Alfred gave a visible shudder.  The German stepped over towards his desk and picked up his mug, pouring more coffee into it and watching the steam curl upwards.  “And please tell him that I expect him here around midnight.  He shouldn’t stay out too long, the night air will make him sick.”

 

Alfred snorted and smirked. “Dude, that old wive’s tale is totally inaccurate and you know it.  And also, how much coffee have you had today?  You’ll be up half the night if you keep drinking it.”

 

Ludwig raised an eyebrow at Alfred and gave him a crooked half-smile.  “I believe that’s the point of coffee, to stay up.  I’ve told you my story and I’ve mentioned the nightmares.  This is as good as I’ll get to having any relief from them.”

 

Alfred shrugged and started towards the door, leaning back a bit while he walked.  “Whatever, man, it’s your messed up circadian rhythm.”

 

Ludwig chuckled and turned back towards his desk.  “I’ll see you tomorrow, Alfred.  Make sure to bring a notebook to the meeting, I’ll be giving a presentation on education and finance.”

 

Alfred barked out a laugh and shut the door behind him.

 

He and Matthew ended up reconciling later that night.  The Canadian had been drinking in a bar just down the street.  They talked for about an hour and decided together that they would now stay out of each other’s love lives.  They went back to their respective significant others that night feeling rather satisfied at how things were resolved.

 

The next day at the world meeting, everyone acted as if everything was normal, except now Matthew and Ludwig sat next to each other in the meetings all day, holding hands under the table and muttering to each other sometimes, making one or the other of them smile.

 

Alfred smiled as he watched Matthew interact freely with Ludwig now.  It was clearer now how they cared for each other.  Little touches here and there, exchanging kisses at the door when one of them had to leave or talk to another country or government official.  Alfred could appreciate from a distance how they were both so dedicated to each other.  In fact, he had never seen his brother so happy.

 

And that in and of itself made Alfred happy too.


End file.
